the_all_glee_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
My Life
My Life de Billy Joel est aussi dans "La Demande En Mariage" ', le sixième épisode de la saison cinq. Elle est chantée par Jake avec les New Directions. À la suite de la rupture de Jake et Marley, Marley dit à Jake qu'il ne changera jamais et sera toujours le gars qu'il est. Ces mots piquent Jake et Ryder le confronte sur son attitude dans les vestiaires des garçons, Jake dit à Ryder de revenir en arrière et lui suggère de «faire usage du vrai Jake Puckerman." La chanson commence quand Jake chante tout en soulevant des haltères en colère. Il se promène dans les vestiaires, libérant sa colère. Quand il se retourne, il se retrouve dans la salle de Chant où il chante devant le Glee Club, et Marley et Ryder regardent ses expressions, bouleversés. La performance se déplace de la salle de chant aux filles des vestiaires, les filles des douches dansent autour de Jake avec des serviettes. Dans les couloirs, Jake chante eet il se déplace de Bree à d'autres filles autour de lui, affichant sa vraie nature. Quelques personnes applaudissent Jake quand la chanson est finie, Ryder regarde la désapprobation de Marley. Traduction Ma Vie Paroles Jake: Got a call from an old friend we'd used to be real close Said he couldn't go on the American way Closed the shop, sold the house, bought a ticket to the west coast Now he gives them a stand-up routine in L.A. I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life leave me alone I never said you had to offer me a second chance I never said I was a victim of circumstance I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake with New Directions: But not on my time Jake: They will tell you you can't sleep alone in a strange place Then they'll tell you can't sleep with somebody else Ah but sooner or later you sleep in your own space Either way it's O.K. you wake up with yourself I don't need you to worry for me cause I'm alright I don't want you to tell me it's time to come home Jake with New Directions: I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) Jake: I never said you had to offer me a second chance (New Directions: I never said you had to) I never said I was a victim of circumstance (New Directions: Of circumstance) I still belong (New Directions: I still belong) Don't get me wrong (New Directions: Get me wrong) And you can speak your mind Jake with New Directions: But not on my time I don't care what you say anymore this is my life Go ahead with your own life (Jake: Leave me alone) (New Directions: Keep it to yourself, it's my life) Keep it to yourself, it's my life! En Plus... Category:Jake Puckerman Category:M Category:Saison 5 Category:La Demande En Mariage